This Core develops tools to facilitate and extend the research efforts made by investigators in computational biology and biomedical computing. We have classified these tools into three categories: 1. Data Analysis: mathematical and computational methods that solve specific problems faced by biomedical investigators. 2. User Interaction: methods by which investigators can interact with both data and algorithms. 3. Knowledge Management: management of information about investigators, projects, programs, and data. This includes automated methods for data access control, file format translation, data provenance, tracking and program execution requirements.